Gran Hetalia¡¡
by RechelHina
Summary: Versión Hetalica de Gran hermano, donde todo puede pasar, Romance, Discusiones, un grupo inestable en una casa sin poder salir de ella, hasta que halla un ganador. Lamento el mediocre titulo pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es solo una pequeña presentación/prologo del fic que pondré a continuación... este fic no lo escribí yo sino que lo he echo en conjunto con una amiga y como no lo puede subir lo subirá su awesome servidora.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy la idea es esta como un Gran Hermano versión Hetalia.<strong>

**Capitulo por capitulo se irán eliminando a los participantes.**

**Se darán los nominados y lo demás se los dejaremos a ustedes, en si los que van a elegir quienes se van y quienes se quedan son ustedes, lo antes posibles subiré el capi**

**Hasta pronto ^^**


	2. Entrando a la casa¡¡¡

Well ya esta terminado el primer capi espero que lo disfruten, después de mucho lagrimas sudor y sangre logramos terminarlo bueno en realidad no fue tan dramático gracias por los comentarios y también espero que les guste, en cuando pueda subo el próximo, y con el tema de las nominaciones todavía estoy pensando ello pero supongo que son las mismas reglas.

* * *

><p>En una aula, en algun lugar...<p>

- Hola, soy el hero- grito laventandoce de su asiento y con su brazo levantado al aire- el gran Alfred F. Jones, Y tengo un problema, no se me ocurre nada¡...es que todos tienen grandes realiti shows, pero ultimamente no tengo nada- termino su fastidioso monologo.

- Ehh...etto... te felisito pero esto es alcohlocos anónimos...

- Y, porque todos estan aqui?- pregunto desconcertado, cuando en ese mismo momento la puerta se abre y todos se asustan ya que de esta salia un aura oscura. Pero solo era Austria.

- Lamento llegar tarde- dijo mientes se acomadava sus lentes muy elegantemente- pero por muy extraño que paresca. Alguien pincho las cuatro ruedas de mi auto con una cuchara- comento con gesto serio- al prinsipio pense que no jamas sabria quien fue.

- Kesese jamas me descubrira- rio Gilbert por lo bajo.

- Pero cundo vi que en la cuchara decia "Made in Prusia", fue muy obvio...Asi que Gilbert pagame 100 euros. finalizo tomando asiento en la cabesilla del circulo de naciones con problemas de alcohol. Entre Francia y Inglaterra, para evitar problemas y Alfred que ya tranquilo se sento.

- Carajo!- mascullo el prusiano.

- Bien, ahora empesemos con la reunion de la junta de la doble A, hoy sera adicciones con distintos tipos de alcohol- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos- ¿Quien tiene problemas con el vino?.

- Je- dijo Francis sentado con las piernas crusadas mientras trataba de manosiar a Romano que estaba junto a este. Austria agradesia a todos los dioses que Francia a pesar de estar junto a el no lo estubiera acosando

- Yo, aquí aquí- decía entusiasmado Feliciano, con los brazos en el aire como si aquello era algo de estar orgulloso. Junto a el se encontraban su hermano y Alemania.

- Tu maldito pervertido maldición deja de tocarme, y idiota esto no es algo de para estar orgulloso- grito Italia del sur con su tan refinado vocabulario.

- Bien, ahora ¿quien tiene problemas con el sake?- volvió a preguntar.

- Aquí-aru- levanto su mano China que se encontraba entre Rusia y Japón.

- Y-yo igual- tartamudeo Japón que se sentó no solo junto a China sino que a su lado también estaba Prusia.

- Vodka?

- Da- sonrió Rusia sentado junto a China y USA.

- Wisky o Ron?

- I am- levanto su mano Arthur que estaba junto a Austria y Dinamarca.

- Y por ultimo cerveza- Alemania, Prusia y Dinamarca levantaron las manos y este ultimo disfrutando un frio jaro de cerveza.

- Noru dijo que si no venia que no volviera a casa jajaj- comento el danes para luego tomar otro trago.

- A mi me trajo West- comento Prusia mientras le sacaba la cerveza y tomaba un trago.

- No mientas el que te dijo que vinieras fue el juez por lo que tu ya sebes- lo regaño Doitsu para hacer lo mismo que su hermano mayor y tomar un poco de la indecorosa bebida.

- Ya dejen de beber en la reunión- los regaño el aristócrata- y tu Alfred que clase de problemas tienes, es decir porque estas aquí?

- No se, pero ya que va el tema la Coca-cola es alcohol?- pregunto inocente el norteamericano.

- HAHAHAHAHAH.

- KOL KOL KOL.

- KESESESESESE- todos rieron el la cara del rubio.

- Sabes alfred el grupo de auto ayuda para gordos esta al final del pasillo a la derecha, da - sonrió con malicia el ruso.

- Que no estoy gordo¡- grito para luego irse de la habitación.

- ya verán todos me vengare!, najajajaja- hablo para si mismo ya fuera del edificio.

_O_

Unos días después en un noticiero una joven reportera de pelo rubio oscuro, ojos celeste grisacio y gran sonrisa . En un estudio de televisión con un gran mapa del mundo detrás.

- Hola señoras y señores este es el bisarry news el noticiero menos serio de la nación , hoy les contaremos de la desaparición de 18 naciones, se creen que fueron secuestrados, pero nadie a movido un dedo para averiguarlo, según se dice de por falta de presupuesto, tiempo y ganas. En otra noticias miren este vídeo que es el mas visto en Youtube esta semana- ponen el vídeo de un perrito jugando con una bola de estambre- no es lindo?. En cosas mas importantes hoy se estrenara el reality mas grande del año y ,tal vez , del siglo. Se pasara por todo el mundo y su llamara: GRAN HETALIA 2011! , pero como no tenemos información sobre el pasaremos a un tema aun mas importante, esto podría significar el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, UN PATITO SE QUEDO ATRAPADO EN UN ÁRBOL!, los bomberos están trabajando en la zona pero no han podido rescatarlo- el resto del día el noticiero siguió paso a paso el heroico rescate del patio, el cual voló hasta sus retratistas.

Cuando el noticiero finalizo, empezó el programa, se pudo ve un gran estudio con una pantalla gigante la cual se abrió dejando ver al comentarista.

- Hola damas y caballeros soy el gran y único Alfred .F. Jones y esto es GRAN HETALIA 2011... y para información de todos los productores que están en las gradas, si...si venderé el formato del show-mas de la mitad de la gente de las gradas festejo. -Para empresas todos los participantes ya están en el interior de la casa y algunos están drogados por negarse a participar, pero bueno esos son detalles sin importancia, hora de presentar a los participantes son: Alemania,Italia, Francia, Prusia, Hungría, Japón , Rusia, China, Romano, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Seanland, Inglaterra, Canadá, Lituania, Polonia,Dinamarca y España- apetecen fotos de ellos con sus respectivas banderas, pero un invitad inesperado apareció en el foro.

- Hola -saludo Noruega.

- Noruega? qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundido.

- Quiero entrar al show-dijo tan expresivo como siempre.

- OK!, chicos vengan- llamo a dos gorilas los cuales sujetaron a Noruega lo llevaron hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa, la abrieron y lo arrojaron dentro.

Cuando Noruega se levanto se encontraba en un patio grande con una piscina con agua verde y cosas raras flotando en ella, siguió caminando hasta la puerta la abrió, y camino hasta encontrar un living en donde se encontró con las 18 naciones algunas aun drogadas y otras lucidas. Pudo ver a Feliciano contento como siempre , a Lovino dormido y España dormido junto a el, siguió inspeccionando la habitación y se detuvo al ver a Alemania y Prusia completamente desorientados, ambas naciones estaban abrazados mirando fijamente al techo y ludwig no paraba de reír.

- Ohh, West mira la luz- dijo Gilbert señalando la luz del techo.

- Jejejeje- se reía raramente Alemania.

-West la luz, la luz West, kesesese- continuo el prusiano- la luz me quiere matar- Ludwig se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la luz- no West no vallas a la luz, no vallas a la luz!-gritaba histérico.

Y luego la atención del noruego salto al francés y al ingles que estaban abrazados, muy "amistosa-mente".

- Ohh Iggy mi gran amigo- decía Francia.

- Te amo Francis -dijo Inglaterra, obviamente no cociente de sus palabras.

- Iggy déjame enseñarte i´amour -pidió Francis.

Como ambas naciones eran algo perturbadoras Noru siguió mirando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, Dinamarca estaba sobre una mesa bailando y cantando con un tutu rosa.

"Soy una tetera pequeñita

esta es mi aza y yo sirvo el te"- cantaba Dinamarca.

El Noruego se acerco al danes y lo ayudo a bajar de la mesa, y le quito el tutu que tan lindo le quedaba.

- Noru devuélveme mi tu tu- pidió caprichosamente como un niño de 5 años.

- No - respondió.

- Mi tu tu!, mi tu tu!- gritaba irritando a Noruega.

- No te lo daré!, y para empezar de donde sacaste ese tu tu?- pregunto enojado.

- No lo se, pero devuélvemelo!.

estuvieron haci un rato hasta que Alfred apareció en la tele del living.

-Hello friends!- saludo energético como siempre -tengo noticias que darles una mala y una buena -anuncio.

-cual es la buena? -pregunto España despertando rápidamente.

-la buena es que tendrán camas matrimoniales y estas serán por asignadas mejores científicos que el dinero puedo pagar.

OFICINA DE LOS MEJORES CIENTÍFICOS QUE EL DINERO PUDO PAGAR.

-uhhh..ahhh-se escuchaban aullar monos.

-vamos traigan mas banabas los científicos tienen hambre!- grito un hombre.

DE VUELTA EN LA CASA .

- Y cuales son las malas, da? -pregunto sonriente el Ruso.

- Que van a tener que dormir en parejas de a dos, y el que toca, toca -contó mientras Alemania seguirá riendo.

- Señor Ledwig, de que se ríe?- cuestiono inocentemente Lili.

- En la caja hay un hombrecito -dijo el alemán hacercandose a la tele.

- No west!, no te acerques a la caja de colores te robara el alma!- grito Prusia.

- Creo que nos hemos excedido con un la droga, pero no se preocupen para mañana estaran normales... bueno normales a su manera- comento - bueno ahora les dire como se repartiran las camas el primero sera para...Alemania y Japón. La segunda para...Italia y Canadá, luego la tercera es para... Dinamarca y Rusia , la cuarta para... Taiwan y Noruega, la quinta sera para... Hungría y Lituania ,la sexta es de... Sealand y Romano, la séptima es...Prusia y Liechtenstein, la cotaba sera de... Inglaterra y Francia, la novena sera de... China y Polonia, y por ultimo tu España que dormirás en el sillón por que no hay mas camas- termino de anunciar- bien, levanten la mano todos los que no estén de acuerdo con esto?- pregunto y todos levantaron la mano espeto Alemania que levanto el pie- pues se la aguanta, ahora yo me retiro, goodbye!- y la tele se apago.

- Y que hacemos ahora-aru?.

- Creo que lo mejor sera ir a dormir-respondió Hungría.

- Vamos Doitsu-san sigue la luz- dijo Japón mientras hacia que Alemania siguiera una pequeña linterna.

- No West, no vallas hacia la luz!-volvió a gritar Guilbert.

- Vamos señor Prusia, el señor Ludwin estará bien- tranquilizo Lili.

-no sabes lo que es perder al único familiar vivo que te queda?- pregunto entre llorosos.

- Señor Prusia yo también tengo un hermano- le recordó la niña.

- Yo también se llama Ludwig aunque le digo West.

- Si lo se, lo se - repito con desgano y se lo llevo a la cama (no piensen mal).

Noruega ayudo a Dinamarca a llegar a su cama, por que Rusia no quería ayudarlo y como los demás estaban lucidos cada quien se fue a dormir por sus propios medios

EN EL ESTUDIO

-OK, ya han visto a nuestros participantes, los cuales son tan idiotas que se fueron a dormir, excepto por Iggy y Francia que están haciendo cosas que no son apropiadas para este horario-dijo Alfred.

- Pero, señor Jones ya casi son la una de la mañana - señalo un productor

- No importa, las cosas que hace Francia no son aptas para ningún horario o publico de ningún tipo. Bien señoras y señores, el programa por hoy termino, pero no se pierdan el día a día de las naciones en el canal 14859374954 y tampoco se pierdan las galas de debate con la gran Bélgica como conductora y a nuestro grupo de expertos panelistas...por ahora nosotros nos volveros a en la primera gala de eliminación...goodbye!

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA

Todos ya habían despertado, a excepción de Inglaterra y Francia. Las primera en despertar fue la húngara quien cocino para todos.

- A desayunar! -grito cuando la comida a estaba lista

Las naciones poco a poco se reunieron a la mesa

- A ore-sama le duele la cabeza -dijo Prusia mientras se sentaba

- A mi igual- se quejo west

- Y yo no se por que tengo la incontrolable sensación de querer tomar néctar de flor -comento Dinamarca

Los demás se quedaron mirando de forma rara a la naciones a excepción de Noruega

- Las dogas- recordó el joven y todos volvieron a comer tranquilamente

MIENTRAS EN EL LIVING

El Ingles y el Francés estaban dormidos en el living, ya que nadie quiso llevarlos a su cama, ambos se encontraban abrazados y sin mucha ropa. Poco a poco las dos Naciones Europeas fueron abiendo los ojos, al ver la situación en la que se encontraban se pararon bruscamente, y se miraron el uno al otro

-AHHHHHHAAHAHAHAH-grito Iggy

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Francia cuando Iggy termino de gritar

Así siguieron por largo rato

EN EL COMEDOR

Ya habían terminado de comer, y Feliciano se fue a lavar los platos mientras que los demás le contaban a Doitsu, Prusia y Dinamaca lo que había pasado ayer.

- América nos secuestro-aru para hacer este reality show-aru - les contó China

- y para traerlos aquí tuvieron que drogados- continuo Lituania

- Si! osea no saben lo loco que se pusieron! también les paso eso a Francia y Inglaterra- dijo Polonia

- Hablando de ellos donde estarán?- pregunto España.

- No lo se maldito bastardo, pero colgarte de mi cuello no te lo dirá- se quejo Romano.

- El idiota de Inglaterra y Francia se estaban gritando en la sala- comento Sealand.

Luego de esto los nombrados entraron a la sala con cara de pocos amigos, todos los miraron esperando a que algo muy dramático pasara.

- El peor error de mi vida -dijeron a la vez.

- Hola a todos-se escucho una suave vos venir de quien sabe donde

- Ahhhhh, un fantasma Doitsu protegerme!-grito Italia

- No Italia no soy un fantasma, mi nombre es Gran Hetarey -comento la voz

- Jajajaja- se rió japón

- de que te ríes?- pregunto Hungría

- Es que el acaba de decir que es el Gran Inútil- explico la nación oriental y todos comenzaron a reír, pero Doitsu.

-MALDITA RATA YANKI APESTOSA!, sáquenme de aquí!- exigió Romano.

- En primer lugar y para que lo sepan, no soy yanki- contó el gran inútil (XD)

- Y entonces de donde eres?- pregunto Taiwan

- Pues vengo del reino de que te importa- respondió.

- Ohh, y donde queda eso? -cuestiono Sealand.

- No entendio - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- OBAKA-SAN DEJA DE ROMPER PLATOS!- regaño el gran inútil

- No jodas estúpido aristócrata- y alli se dio cuenta- ahhh... eres el estúpido aristócrata.

- No!- negó nervioso- quien te lo dijo?

- Tu recién, eres el unico que llama a mi awesome persona Obaka-san- respondió seguro de sus palabras.

- Bueno, este... solo vine a decirles que América los quiere en el Living , adiós!- y se fue.

Todos van al living donde el plasma se enciende.

- GOOD MORNING!- saludo energético como siempre.

- Que tienen de bueno, maldición?- dijo gruñón Romano.

- Romano cuida tu vocabulario!, son las 11:00 hay niños mirando esto- regaño .

- No me jodas maldito bastardo gordo -siguió insultando.

- Bueno, la producción me dijo que deje de pelear contigo y diga los que les tengo que decir-comento el conductor- la noticias es...-hace una pausa dramática.

- DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- gritaron todos la vez.

- No me arruinen el suspenso, saben lo difícil que es tener al publico interesado con ustedes?- se quejo- bien la noticia es... QUE TODOS ESTÁN NOMINADOS.

- QUE?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Si pues vera, como Noruega entro de colado falta una cama, pero no hay presupuesto para pagarla así que decidimos hechar a uno, pero tampoco están las tarjetas para el juego de nominación, por que como no las pagamos la imprenta no nos la quiso dar y ademas que el confesonario no tiene sonido, hay que arreglar, a si que los científicos y yo llegamos a esta conclucion- termino de explicar.

- Que diablos con el dinero, da?- cuestiono impresionado el Ruso.

- No se de que me hablas- dijo mientras limpiaba su boca con un billete de 100 dolares y se podía ver un gran anillo de oro en su dedo- bueno debo ir a probar mi nuevo Ferrari byebye- y la tele se apago.

- Osea y ahora que haremos?

* * *

><p>Ok, aqui esta el primer capi espero que les aya gustado, en si no me convenció como quedo pero mi amiga decía que estaba muy bien así, ustedes deciden.<p>

Ok, lo único que me queda para decir es que cada ves que no firmen, Romano le dará una patada a España en sus regiones vitales, así que piensen en España...

REMULA BLACK : Lo de como nos vamos a organizar todavía no se, pero creo que van a ser las mismas reglas o la gran mayoría.

ariadonechan : Gracias por firmar, nos han dado ánimos para escribir... ^^

les agradecemos.

Reviews? tomates?

amenazas de muerte?

Prusia en sunga? todas son bien bienvenidas en especial la ultima.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, me alegra que les aya gustado el fic. Disculpen la tardanza pero como dije antes en otro fic que actualice hace poco entre el cole y otras cosas que tengo que hacer se me hace muy difícil tener algo de tiempo. Ademas de que me de fologera pasarlo a la comu heheh... este capi no me ha gustado como quedo pero ami compañera si, nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo en algo pero realmente nos esforzamos para que este capi sea de su agrado. disfrútenlo mucho de veras...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2-<p>

- Hola a todos amigos, soy Bélgica y esto es Gran Hetalia- pausa dramática- el debate... este parte del show nuestro panel de expertos formado por:

- GRECIA! -presento al joven que estaba dormido

- SUIZA!

- Haré todo lo que este en mi poder para que Lili salga de esa casa llena de pervertidos

- ISLANDIA!

- Hola, estoy aquí para reírme de Noruega y Dinamarca.

- Y por ultimo pero no menos importante FINLANDIA!

- Hola, ah todos lo que miran este programa- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

- Con ellos hablaremos del comportamiento de los participantes estrategias, sentimientos, pero sobre todo, escenas vergonzosas -el publico aplaudió- hoy empezaremos a evaluar el comportamiento de los participantes tuvieron luego de la repentina decisión de América- comento la chica, mientras tomaba unos papeles y los leía - pues al principio todos se quedaron en shock, luego Alemania intento forzar la puerta junto con Rusia, Gilbert y Dinamarca, pero gracias al moderno sistema de seguridad de la casa no lo lograron, les dio una patada eléctrica, y ahora están en sus camas con quemaduras de tercer grado, porque la puerta da toques eléctricos, los cuales provocaron una sobrecarga en los fusibles y la casa estuvo temporalmente sin luz, que piensan sobe todo esto?

- Sin luz?, dios sin luz y compartiendo cama con Prusia?- dijo suiza llama por celular.

- A quien llamas?- pregunto Bélgica intrigada.

- A mi abogado!-respondió furioso.

- Ah...ok, dime Islandia tu que piensas? -pregunto cansada.

- Jajaja...se quemo!, jajaja el tutu!, jajaja - se reía sin prestar atención a nada.

- Finlandia me haces es favor de decir algo- pidió la joven.

- Ehh...pues...manden un doctor a esos pobre hombres!-grito desesperado.

- Demonios, Grecia ayuda... esta dormido?, genial.

- Ellos no quieren estar ahi están desesperados por salir y tal vez comiesen a hacer cosas malas para ser expulsados -dijo este lento y pausado algo muy común en el griego, todos se quedaron perplejos ante el comentario para darse cuenta que Grecia se había despertado, hablo y luego se volvió a dormir.

- Al fin!, un comentario inteligente, coherente y útil para evitar que me despidan!- grito feliz- bien, que tal si entramos a la casa-ofreció la chica y las pantallas del estudio mostraron lo que pasaba adentro de esta- como podrán ve Sealand y Prusia están rompiendo platos, sin ningún motivo aparente. Otros se dedican a leer, por desgracia hay un solo libro que fue robado de la guardería de junto- mostró a Japón leyendo el patito feo- ,otros juegan- muestran a Taiwan y Lily jugando con muñecas de sus respectivos hermanos- , por ej Inglaterra esta tratando de cocinar... tratando y Alemania esta sentado en un rincón? pongan el audio porfa.

- Mein gott¡, no puedo creer que me allan castigado- murmuro enojado el alemán.

- Eso te pasa por levantarme la voz- le recrimino la húngara desde el comedor.

- Pero no la levante, mi voz y es así mujer.

- 10 minutos mas en le rincón.

- ¿ Por qué?

- Por contradecirme.

- kesesese, West estas castigado- se rió Prusia de su hermano menor.

- Gilbert al rincón.

- Pero por qué?

- Por burlarte de tu hermano.

- Kesesese no se puede mandar al rincón a alguien ta awesome como ore-sama- se justifico con su típica humildad.

- Gilbert al rincón- le ordeno muy enojada la chica.

- Ni lo sueñes, jamas me ire al rincón.

Cinco minutos después- Ya nadie me respeta a ore-sama- lloraba el peliplata sentado en un banquillo pequeño rojo y un chichón en la cabeza. Miro a su hermano que sonreía- no es divertido West.

- Para mi si lo es- le dijo para volver a reír.

- ¿A quien se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de los banquillos?- pregunto furioso el prusiano.

- Antonio los robo de la guardería de junto- contesto Japón- como mi libro, es muy interesante.

Mientras en el jardín de la casa estaban los países latino-Europeas haciendo no mucho como de costumbre.

- Muévete- dice Romano.

- No puedo¡- se escucha la vos se Antonio- Francia no te me encimes.

- No puedo evitarlo- se defendió el franceses.

- Esto es divertido Ve~

- Hay pervertido no toques hay¡- grito Lovino.

- Te toca España-niichan, gira la ruleta- dijo entusiasmando Italia y este así lo hizo.

- Mano izquierda en rojo- sonrió el español para colocar dicha mano en el circulo rojo, pero el movimiento hizo que los cuatro perdieran el equilibrio y calleran.

- Ahhhh- gritaron.

- No te muevas- le ordeno Francis a Lovino mientras metía su mano en los pantalones de este.

- Ahh, maldizione no me toques, jodido pervertido, carajo, no te me acerques maldito bastardo- grito el italiano a todo pulmón.

- Romano y Francia compórtense al rincón- grito Hungría.

Otros 5 minutos mas y los cuatro se encuentran sentados el rincón. Por a culpa del español no había muchos banquillos y hubo que compartir Prusia con Francia y Romano con Alemania.

- De todos con los que me pudo haber tocado sentarme tuve que sentarme contigo maldito macho patato?- "murmuro" este- maldita sea mi suerte.

- Tu eliges, al menos que quieras sentarte con mi hermano o Francia- le contesto serio Doitsu.

- Merda

- Romano 10 minutos mas por andar maldiciendo¡- grito Eli.

- Maldición.

- Otros 10 mas.

- Esta bien me callo, me callo- este desvía la mirada y ve a Arthur luchando por evitar un incendio con el matafuegos. MeiMei y Lily seguían jugando. China se había quedado dormido en el sillón y Rusia lo observaba. Lituania se disfrazo de pony rosa y llevaba a todos lados a Polonia. Mientras Italia y España jugaban con las manos juegos de niños pequeños, Japón seguia con su interesante lectura. De Dinamarca y Noruega no se sabia nada pero tampoco era que los demás les importara tanto, Sealand que jugaba con barcos de papel en la verde agua de la piscina, paso al comedor y pudo ver a alguien sentado en el sillón- Mierda, allí esta el bastardo de Estados Unidos- grito con todas sus fuerzas, apuntando a un joven con un oso en brezos.

- Lovino por décima vez cuida tu lengua- grito "mamá" Hungría- mierda no puede ser¡- dijo sorprendida cuando vio a quien se refería el italiano.

- ! Hungría¡- gritaron todos los sentados en los banquillos.

- Es...que... allí esta el maldito infeliz que nos metió en la casa-se defendió esta. Todos al ver que lo que decía la húngara era cierto, todos muy molestos corrieron a golpearlo.

- No..no es...es esperen- dijo el chico.

- Cálmense o los violo a todos- grito Francia con todas sus fuerzas. Y con solo escuchar se detuvieron a nadie le vino en gracia ese comentario, un silencio incomodo inundo la sala.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Porque el no es Alfred, es Matty- señalo el francés.

- Matty?- cuestionaron a la vez.

- Matt- volvió a repetir y todos lo miraron raro- Canadá...

- ... ahhh Canadá- dijeron para volver a sus actividades. Luego de un rato de peleas sin sentido, tuvieron hambre y fueron a buscar algo de comida pero...

- No hay comida¡- gritaron los Itas, todos entraron en pánico.

- Todos tranquilos- grito Alemania- entrar en pánico no resuelve nada, así que tranquilícense.

- Yo voto por el canibalismo Da- dijo Ivan- o hacer pollo asado.

- Pollo asado donde sacaremos un pollo?- Pregunto Antonio.

- De allí Da- respondió apuntando al pequeño Gilbird.

- No¡ de ninguna manera- grito Prusia- no se comerán a mi Gilbird.

- Entonases nos quedamos con el canibalismo- dijo Inglaterra.

- Eso es mejor que se coman a mi mascota.

- Y ahora lo mas importante, a quien nos comemos aru?.

- Yo voto por comernos al cejon- propuso el francés.

- ¡¿Qué?- grito este- pues yo digo que a ti o a España.

- No, no me separen de mi Lovi- pidió mientras abrezaba al italiano y este lo empujaba.

- Y que tal a los dos?- pregunto la Húngara.

- Así si- dijo el español.

- Cállate maldito bastardo, no me metas a mi en todo esto- grito furioso Romano.

- Hola a todos y Obaka-san- interrumpía el desastre Gh que hacían las naciones en la casa.

- Hola Gh- saludaron a unisono.

- Voz del mas allá, no tenemos comida Vee- hablo Feliciano.

- Lo se Feliciano, por eso he venido a darles el primer desafió para conseguir comida, pero si quieren comerse a Gilbert no me opondré.

- Muy bien, a quien tenemos que matar para conseguir comida Da?.

- A nadie, a nadie aun- murmuro lo ultimo- puesto que me pagan por hora alargare lo mas posible esto.

- Habla de una maldita vez idiot¡- grito Arthur.

- Inglaterra, al rincón- gritaron Francia y Hungría.

- No me hablen así, yo era pirata- les contesto( que tenia que ver).

- Ya ve a sentarte al rincón anciano- dijo Peter.

- Basta¡, daré el desafió no lo soporto mas. Tienen que evitar que la arena del reloj que esta en la sala se acabe dándole vuelta cada 1 hora y media- pausa dramática- si se acaba pierden y se quedan sin pasta...

- Nooo- gritaron los hermanos italianos.

- Mentí, en realidad solo se quedan con la mitad de la comida adiós- y se corto la comunicación.

- ¿Qué nos perdimos?- pregunto Noruega saliendo de la nada junto a Dinamarca.

- El desafió por comida- le contesto Lit- ¿Donde fueron?

- Dan quería polen, néctar como sea- contesto inexpresivo como siempre.

- Me gusta el polen- dijo el rubio imitando a la abeja de los Simpsons- néctar néctar- cantaba entusiasmado mientras hacia un baile raro que imitaron España y Italia.

Mientras en el estudio todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal escena. Vergonzosa y perturbadora.

- Ok...eso fue raro- comento Bélgica.

- Ellos son raros- le dijo Suiza mientras limpiaba su arma.

- Un momento- para todo Fin- ganaron el desafió?

- ¿Qué piensas? No. El grupo de vigilancia 5 se quedo dormido y el tres por poco lo rompe- explico Islandia.

- ¿Quienes eran?

- El 5 Japón y Romano. Y el 3 Rusia y Prusia.

- A quien se le ocurrió tal idiotez- dijo lento y pausado el griego despertando de su siesta.

- A los científicos- le respondio la rubia- y ahora los chicos no tienen tanta comida.

- Eso si que da para ver- dijo entusiasmado el filandes.

- Si, entre mas gente mire el programa, mas dinero ganaremos- sonrio la chica de oreja a oreja.

- Mieren el programa o sino- amenazo Suiza apuntando con su arma a la camara.

- Muy bien, ya acabamos por hoy, sigan viendo y no cambien de canal que al terminar la caricatura sigue a gala de eliminación- sonrió de forma gatuna la belga.

Después de la dichosa caricatura que era ni nada menos que Bob esponja, empeso la gala con USA en traje de astronauta, pero nadie parecia notar lo inusual del traje.

- Hola a todos Ahhhh la gala de eliminacion- grito entusiasmado Alfred con un microfono en la mano- las lineas ya estan cerradas y hoy dejaremos en libertad a algun afortunado partisipante- y el publico volvió a aplaudir- Pero, ahora los productores me informaron que hay un gran premio para el ganador, así van a querer ganar- sonrió y comenzó a hacer tonterías en el escenario- como el programa no tiene éxito y dentro de poco comienza la novela mejor entremos en la casa.

Se podría decir que todo estaba tranquilo, pero seria una gran mentira. Ya todo se estaban preparando para comer y como Prusia junto con Sealand rompieron los platos, ahora tenían que comer donde se podía, en vasos o donde fuera.

- Shit, Prusia por qué tuviste que romper los platos?- acuso Arthur.

- Miren Alfred en la tele- dijo el albino.

- No me cambies de tema- grito el rubio enojado cuando no- sácanos de aquí maldito mocoso emancipado¡.

- No- respondió con voz infantil- ahora necesito que vengan todos a la sala- todos hacen caso a la petición del rubio y se sientan en los sillones en enfrente de la televisor- tengo una buena y mala noticia.

- Habla de una maldita vez bastardo- animo para que dijera algo Romano.

- La mala noticia es que alguien se tendrá que ir.

- No enrecio? Da- dijo sarcástico el ruso.

- No me molestes maldito comunista- grito furioso el norteamericano para dar un fuerte golpe en la mesa y tirar el agua de esta.

- Alfred, Ivan ya no es comunista, ya hace mucho tiempo- le informo el ingles.

- Como sea, la buena noticia es que es que el que gane se llevara mucho dinero- anuncio el rubio y todos pareció que les agrado la idea.

- Tal vez no sea tan malo estar aquí adentro- murmuro Doitsu.

- Muy bien el que se va es...

- Habla de una vez- grito Sealand.

- Ok, es que quería algo de drama, well el que debe...dejar la casa...de Gran Hetalia es...Taiwan.

- No, y yo que quería el dinero- dijo la recién expulsada de la casa.

- No te preocupes los científicos vendaran por ti.

- ¿Qué?- dos gorilas aparecieron cargaron a Taiwan en sus peludos brazos y la arrastraron a la salida mientras la chica gritaba.

- Ok, eso fue rápido. Muy bien a nominar¡- grito eufórico el americano.

- ¿Qué ya?- preguntaron todos atónitos.

- SI, porque sino esta porquería jamas terminara- dijo para luego desaparecer.

- Esperen...ok ... yes- apareció el norteamericano de la nada y comenzó a hablar con un audífono en su oreja derecha- nuevas noticias están todos nominados.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahh- hablo con superioridad- ahora se quieren quedar he?

- Si, por el dinero por que mas idiot- dijo Inglaterra.

- Ok, ya están listas las lineas para que voten por ustedes- al terminar volvió a desaparecer de la tele.

- Muy bien por fin se termino todo esto vamos a dormir- dijo Lituania levantándose del sillón y yendo seguido por los demás.

- Esperen- volvió a apetecer el rubio en la tele- ya paso una semana no?...por lo cual ya hay que cambiar de compañero, y los científicos dicen... 1° cama España con Hungría, 2° cama Sealand y China, 3° cama Dinamarca y Prusia, 4° cama Noruega y Canadá, 5° cama Japón y Francia, 6° cama Liechtenstein y Alemania, 7° cama Lituania y Romano, por ultimo 8° cama Italia y Polonia y 9° cama Rusia y Inglaterra. No acepto quejas adiós- y por fin la tele se apago y no se volvió a encender. Muchos ( Inglaterra) casi se mueren por la pareja que les toco pero no podían quejarse así que se guardaron sus insultos para mas tarde.

* * *

><p>Wow alfin termine, el en fin todavía estamos pensando en si nominarlos a todos de una o no careo que eso seria mas sencillo.<p>

Pk va a ver un sistema para las nominaciones... se puede votar a dos personajes el primero vale 2 puntos para que se valla y es a elección y el segundo vale un punto. No se si me explico bien soy mala para esas cosas ahh y también deven decir el motivo por lo cual le ponen uno o dos puntos, vale 2 no me cae bien" y esas cosas. Well creo que eso es todo nos vemos espero dentro de poco y ya pueden votar si quieren. La ultima vez nadie voto sera porque me olvide de avisar que ya pueden votar, mi culpa fue mi culpa soy olvidadiza.

Bey bey

PD: Aun sigo esperando mi Prusia en sunga D: bueno no importa algun día lo tendré... muahahaha( intento de risa malvada)


End file.
